The Tide
by you.broke.a.promise
Summary: The sea is a deadly body of water, even more so with its daily tide. ::SoraRiku:: Rated M for a reason, betch.


_**The Tide**_

_AU: __SoraxRiku, Slight KairixTidus_

_**Possible Lemonnnn! Bewareee.**_

**_And the P.O.V's switch back and forth from Kairi, Sora and Riku, so pay attention! :D_**

_Disc: _I'm off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz! Maybe he'll grant me a wish! That being- the ownership of Kingdom Hearts! (© Disney & Square Enix). D:

* * *

_/The water, it dragged me beneath it's skin/_

He was screaming through the mouthfuls of water that were being forced down his throat. He was spluttering and flailing, and I was shouting to him as the currents carried him out even deeper into the ocean. "SORA!" He'd lived here on Destiny Island all his life, had he forgotten how to swim? He knew what to do if the tide pulled him out, he knew which way to swim and how to move his body…what the hell was he doing, drowning like that!? He also knew that there was going to be storm...so why was he even in the water?! I yelled again and Tidus came running up beach.

"Kairi! What's going on?"

"It's Sora! He's too far out, the tide mixed with the storm--"

"Look! There's Riku!"

I looked up, and sure enough, Riku had jumped into the water from a little ways down the beach. He was swimming towards Sora determinedly, the tide propelling him forward.

And then the head of drenched brown spikes slipped beneath the surface of the water.

_/I couldn't think of anything but you while I fell below the waves/_

I screamed. Riku dove down and both Tidus and I lost sight of him. "RIKU! SORA!"

They didn't appear, and I started to cry, tears streaming down my face. Tidus grabbed ahold of me, wrapping his arms around me and patting me gently on the back while I stared out into the vast sea of water. Suddenly, a hint of silver peaked above the tide and I wrenched free of Tidus, stalking into the shallows. I could see Sora in his arms, coughing and spluttering.

"KAIRI! Come back! The tide will pull you in!" Tidus shouted at me.

I ignored him, waving my arms around, "RIKU! SORA!"

Tidus grabbed me again, yanking me back away from the shallows. I whimpered, my nails digging in to his arm in distress. I struggled for a moment before allowing him to keep me away from the edge of the ocean. And then I saw the wave. It was looming a few yards away from them and I could tell that if it crashed on them, something bad would happen to my best friends. "RIKU! THE WAVE! THE WAVE!"

I wrenched free of Tidus' embrace and stalked back towards the water, screaming harshly, trying to be heard above the rushing water. Riku seemed to hear me and snapped his head towards the open ocean. Sora followed his gaze and started to panic.

_/Although death is looming near, with you there is nothing to fear/_

Riku said something to him-- Sora nodded, and they both begin to paddle sideways, trying to beat out the wave and get to the side of the dock since they couldn't come back towards the beach due to the tide. But the wave was coming too fast and I knew they wouldn't make it. Tidus wrenched me away from the water again and I cried out, scrambling away and running down the beach, following their progress in the water.

"Oh god, oh god, they won't make it!"

Tidus was running dejectedly behind me, a frown in place on his face and I was still crying as the wave loomed closer.

"Kairi!"

My heart clenched as I heard Tidus' pleading voice, but I ignored him, keeping my eyes glued to the boys. Riku was basically dragging Sora behind him through the water. Suddenly, he stopped, looked at me for a full moment and then turned to Sora.

"NO!" I shouted, stopping abruptly, causing Tidus to slam into me.

We toppled onto the sand and I laid there, shaking.

Riku was bracing himself for the wave to hit, he knew they'd never make it. The silver-haired boy turned towards Sora, gripping him tightly. I stood up, my eyes zeroing in on them. Riku's mouth was moving and Sora was nodding frantically. They grasped at each other and I saw them kiss-- and then the wave crashed down on them.

_/I'm glad you were here in the end with me/_

I gasped, inhaling some of the sand in my hair and I started to cough. Tidus was there again, wrapping his arms around me as I hacked, partly due to the sand and partly because I was crying so hard. Selphie ran down the beach, and her eyes were wide, "What's happened?!"

I didn't say anything, just burrowed into Tidus as he calmed me down. He explained it to her quietly and I closed my eyes, drowning him out for a moment before I re-opened them and looked out on the ocean. Wakka ran up the beach, looking confused when none of us acknowledged him right away. I heard Selphie softly explain the situation to him, but I tuned her voice out, searching still.

There was nothing, no trace of them.

I took a deep breath, looked at Tidus, snapped my eyes back, checking over the ocean one last time…and then everything faded to black.

* * *

I spluttered. The water was invading my nose and I couldn't breathe. Riku had been yanked away from me by the wave and now I was alone and cold, floating indefinitely through gallons and gallons of water. Everything was turquoise, like Riku's eyes. The color was everywhere and as pretty as it was, I just wanted to breathe. I flailed upwards in the direction that I thought was the surface as hard as I could, but it just seemed so far away.

The corners of my vision were getting foggy and my eyes had stopped stinging from the salt-water…I just couldn't remember when. I closed them and opened them again, kicking towards the surface one last time, in an attempt to get some air. My stupid lungs felt like they were going to burst! I could see the sun just barely, covered half-way by a dark-looming cloud. I knew there was an impending storm, strengthening the tide and causing the waves. Suddenly, I didn't feel as much pressure on my head anymore, and I sucked in a deep breath, panting and choking.

Once I regained my bearings, I had no idea where I was. The beach was a few hundred feet forward, but I couldn't see Kairi or Tidus on it anywhere. They'd been there when Riku was towing me in, my arms so cold they couldn't move, but now there was no trace of them. I blinked, looking around me.

"RIKU!?" My voice was hoarse and I kicked to keep my head above the surface while I scanned for my boyfriend.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

"RIKU!?"

A knot of worry appeared in my stomach as I swam inland, around the tide the best I could. That had been the reason I couldn't do it before- my arms has lost feeling, and now they seemed to be working numbly. After what seemed like a decade, I rolled up on shore and the edges of my vision grayed again. I still felt like I was under all that water… I heard someone yell as I closed my eyes, too tired to keep them open, "Riku…?"

* * *

_/I broke my promise to keep you safe and I'm sorry, so very sorry/_

They poked me into consciousness, claiming the boys were still nowhere to be seen. Selphie tried to convince me to let Tidus escort me home but I refused. I wasn't leaving the beach until I had both my boys in my arms.

"RIKU!? SORA!?"

I couldn't see them still. My head was kind of fuzzy as I stood shakily. Tidus grabbed a hold of my arm and I coughed again, looking to Selphie.

"You go check that end," I pointed towards the farther end, "And I'll check the docks."

Selphie nodded and sped off like a road runner in the far out direction of the beach. They could be anywhere considering how big the wave had been. Now, looking out onto the ocean, many more just like it were crashing and the skies were graying.

We needed to find them, because I wasn't leaving the beach without them.

"SORA! RIKU!"

The docks were barren, boats moved inside for fear of the oncoming storm. I peered down into the water, scanning for any sign of them. Nothing. I turned, running off the docks and moving onto the other side of them, my heart beating erratically.

And then I saw Sora. He was curled up in the sand, just out of reach of the tide, unmoving.

"SORA!"

No response.

I ran, dropping to my knees at his side. "Sora! Sora, are you okay?! Sora!?"

He coughed, blinking up at me dazedly for a moment before he let out a groan, "Kairi? Where's …Riku…?"

He sat up, obviously exhausted. I ran a hand through his soaked head of hair and watched him peer off down the beach. He froze for a moment and I followed his gaze. Halfway down the beach, a glob of silver hair was shining, about to get sucked back in by the tide. Sora jumped up, tripping over his feet before taking off again down the beach.

* * *

_/I have done a few thing I regret but being with you is something I'll never forget/_

"RIKU!!"

I dove, seizing his arm just before the water rushed back up, trying to suck him back into the water. He wasn't moving so I had to drag him farther up, out of the tide's grasp before I could look at him.

His lips were blue.  
His fucking lips were _blue_.

"RIKU!" I felt Kairi come up beside me, but I ignored her, pounding on Riku's chest in a panic. CPR was like a second nature to me as I breathed some newfound air into his cold mouth.

Nothing happened.

"Ohmygod," Kairi was mumbling, "Ohmygod."

"Stop it!" I yelled at her, turning back to Riku, "Please, Riku, open your eyes, open your eyes…damn it, open your eyes!"

He didn't move and I forced myself to stay calm so I could continue CPR.

"I'll go get help!" Kairi squeaked, running off towards the docks again.

"This is all my fault," I mumbled, "He jumped in to save me. It's my fault!"

* * *

_/I'm sorry I forgot to wake up when it was over, watching whisps of red mix with blue/_

The edges of my sight were fuzzy and everything was moving horribly slow. I wanted to open my mouth, say something, but I couldn't- there was so much water and everything was too cloudy…

"Riku, please," The voice sounded so frantic…

I tried to take a breath and ended up spiting a ridiculous amount of water out of my mouth. Someone's hand was on my back as I coughed, at the same time trying to breathe.

"Riku, oh my god."

Something hit my chest, knocking me back into the sand and it took me a few minutes to realize that it was Sora, and that he was crying.

"S…" My voice was hoarse and I tried to clear my throat, "Sora?"

"I'm so sorry!" He blubbered, his arms wrapping around me desperately as I sat back up, "You shouldn't have jumped in, don't ever do that again!"

I let out a gruff laugh, falling back on the sand with him, "You did it first."

He started to sob and I blinked, "Hey, hey…"

"You almost died because of me…"

"Sora! Shut up," I scolded, pulling him weakly upwards.

He blinked at me, rivulets of tears still tracing their way down his face, "..Riku..?"

I looked up slightly, seeing Kairi running down the beach with Tidus, Wakka and Selphie, "I'd give up my life for you any day," I told him quietly.

His breath caught in his throat and he looked at me with wide eyes, "Riku…!"

"Love you," I murmured, our noses touching.

"Love you, too," he said back.

Our lips slid together and I felt him sag against me. My throat was aching but I didn't care as I slipped my tongue past his lips. We pulled apart as Kairi and the others slid to a stop. She had tears in her eyes, "Thank god you're okay!"

I smiled weakly up at them as Sora buried his burning face in my soggy shirt, "Sora worked his magic and here I am."

Selphie blinked down at us unsurely before grinning and holding out a hand to me. Grasping Sora, I allowed her to haul us up. Wakka smiled gently at us, dropping a wool blanket over my shoulders and Sora used it to shield his face. "We need to get indoors before the full-out storm hits us," Tidus shouted over the wind that had suddenly picked up. He wrapped an arm around Kairi's shaking shoulders and picked up his pace.

Sora's house was closest and we turned away from the others. Kairi hugged up both tightly, telling us she loved us before Tidus pulled her back to him, telling her to give us some air. We waved as Selphie, Wakka, Tidus and Kairi all disappeared down the path towards Wakka's house.

"Why were you in the water, anyway?" I asked once they'd gone.

"I..." He looked away, tears sparkling in his eyes, "I just wanted one last swim before it hit... I didn't think--"

"--S'okay, Sora. It's okay. We're okay."

Sora nodded, burrowing deeper into my embrace. He almost knocked me off my feet. We hauled each other up the stairs to his house and he fumbled with the door. Sora's mom was out for the week- on some sort of trip so it was just us when we entered the house. For the first time since I'd opened my eyes, he let go of me to shut all the windows. Next, he dragged me to the bathroom, commanding me to strip so that I could take a hot shower.

"I think I've had enough water for awhile," I teased.

He looked at me darkly for a minute, "That's not funny, Riku! You almost died! Please, take a shower and get warmed up?"

I put my hand up to my chin in mock-thought. "Only if you take one with me."

He gaped at me, eyes widening, "You pervert!"

I blinked, sticking my bottom lip out, which in the mirror was a very pale purplish color, "Please?"

I was actually kind of serious. We'd been dating for the last four months, and we had never had sex. We'd done things, but we'd never gotten all the way. I wanted to share the experience with him, but I didn't have the heart to push him. Not that I wanted to. He was a little bit of a prude, though, and I knew he wanted it to be special. But damn it, it would be! No matter what, as long as it was with one another, it would be special.

After almost dying, I knew that I wanted to be closer to him. Not that we weren't already close-- Agh.

His cheeks were stained a bright pink and he looked at me shyly, "R-Really?"

I pulled my shirt up over my head, letting the soggy garment drop onto the tiled floor was a slight 'slap'-ing sound. He blinked and I noticed his eyes were trained on my chest. Sighing, I took a step forward, kissing him briefly on the lips before looking directly into his cerulean crystal orbs, "I love you," I reminded him.

* * *

**LEMON AHEAD. This warning is for all you PRUDES out there. Haha, Eiji.**

* * *

He nodded unsurely but allowed me to pull off his cold-wet shirt and drop it onto the floor with mine, "R-Riku.. I've never…-"

"I know," I kissed his nose, "Don't worry."

I kissed down his jaw, sliding my tongue down his neck. He whimpered and I tugged on the string of his swim trunks. The tie came undone in my hands and I pulled them loose on his hips before I pulled away. He looked slightly confused as I walked towards the shower. "Uhm, w-what…?"

I grinned at him from the edge of the tub before I bent over and twisted the knobs, the shower's steam filling the room a few minutes later. On my way back to him, I dropped my shorts. I smiled when I saw him looking away, blushing hard. Next, I tugged him over to the shower, pushing his shorts down gently, letting them pool at his feet. He screwed his eyes shut, and I pulled him to my chest and kissed the top of his head, "Let's get in, it'll warm us up."

He nodded, still clinging to me as we clambered underneath the spray. Sora's shower was fucking gigantic. It had three nozzles, one on each wall, and there was about four feet in each direction except for the long way, that you could move from one wall to another. The far wall was the longest, about six feet and had a long, wide bench that rested against it.

We stood underneath the water for a few minutes before I pulled him over to the bench and sat on it. He shivered as I drew him down onto my lap. "It's okay," I soothed, grabbing the shampoo off the shelf. He leaned into me, pressing his forehead into my chest as I massaged the soapy substance it into his scalp.

After I washed my own head, I grabbed the conditioner, repeating the process. He had calmed down in my lap, and was kissing my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair, drawing a moan from him. When I flipped us over onto the bench, I saw the panic in his eyes. "Sora…"

"I.."

"We don't have to--"

"--No… I just.. I'm just…"

I kissed him softly, and he slowly slinked his arms up around my neck. The hot water was still sliding down over us, and I knew that would make it a hell of a lot easier. Still kissing him, I grabbed the body wash, rubbing some into my hands. He whimpered and shut his eyes when I pushed the first finger into him. Drawing my hand back slowly, I peered down at him, kissing him on the lips when I pushed back inwards.

I leaned forward, "Tell me when," I murmured, kissing his jaw.

He nodded, his eyes still closed. After a minute, he nodded again, and I slowly added a second one. His eyes opened, both of them hazy with lust. He moved his hands up, dragging my face down to his. I obliged, slipping my tongue into his mouth. After a moment, he pulled away and nodded jerkily. I added a third and his breath hitched. I pushed a little further than I had been with the last two and he whimpered. I froze, but he jerked his hips and let out a low groan.

A minute later, he was groaning beneath me with every movement. As I pulled away from him, he let out a small whine. I tugged the body wash back again, lathering over my aching erection and then I positioned myself over him and looked down into his face. He was looking back at me, fear lacing his features. "Are you ready?" I asked gently, one of my hands brushing over his face. He nodded, his brows furrowed, "We'll take it slow," I promised, kissing him again.

The first couple of inches, he was fine, and then he froze, tensing up. He yelped when I moved slightly and I moved the wet bangs from his face. "You have to relax," I told him, "Or it'll hurt a lot more than necessary."

He grimaced with another nod and closed his eyes again. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed around me and I gave him a moment to get used to the intrusion. He opened his eyes slowly and locked gazes with me.

"O-okay," He said finally, his nails digging into my shoulders.

I nodded, pushing the rest of the way in. He just dug his nails deeper into my skin, his jaw tightening against the pain. His eyes began to tear up and I kissed the little drops of salt away. And then I hit his sweet spot. He groaned loudly, surprising me and himself. Blushing prettily, he looked away and I grinned nudging his cheek with my nose, "Ready?"

"Yeah, I think so," He responded, one of his hands moving up into my silver locks.

_

* * *

__/I knew you'd be the one to reveal this side of me/_

The first few thrusts were really uncomfortable. Riku was leaning over me, whispering soothing words into my ear but all I could feel was the hot pain curling into my skin. He stopped for a moment and then started up slow again. At that point, it was better than before and I urged him forward a little. He smiled at me, kissing me fully.

* * *

I wrapped my hand around his length and began moving it in time with my thrusts. Sora groaned underneath me as he came, and after a few more thrusts, I came as well, collapsing on top of him for a moment.

* * *

**Lemon is over.**

* * *

We laid there until the water began to cool. I pulled out of him slowly, and he let out a shudder of pain. I hefted his upwards and helped him stand on his shaky legs as the water washed all of the evidence of our activities down the drain. I turned the water off, grabbing a towel with one hand and wrapping it around Sora. He whimpered when I set him down, and tried to stand on his shaky legs.

"No, Sora, don't--"

He grimaced before dropping back down, hand rubbing his backside, "Ow."

"Stay there," I said with a laugh, grabbing another towel to dry myself off. After I had it wrapped around my waist, I bent and picked up my cute little boyfriend, carrying him to his room. He was already half-asleep by the time I set him down on his bed and I tugged the towel away from his bruised ass before I covered him up with the blankets.

"Riku…" He asked sleepily, "aren't you coming to bed?"

I almost laughed out loud at how house-wife he sounded, "Yeah."

As I crawled in next to him, my only thought before I drifted to sleep was an absolutely ridiculous one, to thank the tide for almost killing me.

_For almost taking my life, and then letting me have it back. Making me see that we can't live like we're going to be here forever. To enjoy what we have while we have it._

_Thank you, tide._

* * *

FWAHAHAHA.

I am so stupid. Yes, I really am. When I started this, I had no intention of writing a lemon. This is (I think) my first guy-on-guy only lemon, so I hope it was alright, seeing as I'm a girl and have absolutely no experience with that.

Ha.

Okay.

Review cause you love me?

:D


End file.
